Memory loss
by FangirlIssues31
Summary: For a while there Ichigo wanted to forget her. IchiRuki of course.


**Memory Loss**

* * *

For a while there Ichigo wanted to forget her.

It hurt _so_ much that he actually considered to forget _everything._

He was no longer a Shinigami, he had lost his powers in a fight with Kuchiki Byakuya, who apparently was Rukia's brother. He was left bleeding in the middle of the street and she left with teary eyes. So what was the point? She was leaving with her brother, he wasn't really going to kill her, right? It wasn't any of his business, she was supposed to leave once her powers returned, so the sooner the better, right?

He thought about all of this while laying there, hopelessly.

The rain was pouring hard, he hated it, he hated _everything._

He hated the rain, his powerlessness, he hated Kuchiki fucking Byakuya and he hated Kuchiki Rukia.

He chuckled at that last thought.

He hated her, all right, her unusual bright eyes and her craziness. He hated how she had the nerve to make herself so damn comfortable at his house, as if she belonged there as a constant presence. He hated how much she made him laugh, not aloud, but enough to forget about his permanent scowl for a moment. He hated her obsession with bunnies and he hated her bossy voice and how goddamn strong she was even on a fake human body.

He chuckled again.

He hated the fact that he couldn't hate her.

That's all he could remember before falling into a deep slumber.

When he woke up hours later in Urahara´s place he was still considering forgetting everything, hell, the mad hatter even gave him that option.

"I can make you forget her" Urahara said with a wicked smile "it would be as if she never existed."

He blinked.

_Really?!_ He thought skeptical.

For a second it sounded great, he had nothing to do with her world anyway.

"Or I could help you to save her." The mad hatter said and Ichigo's eyes widened.

That was the beginning of a wild ride.

He was remembering all of this while walking towards his kitchen, a lot has passed since then and he was now a legal substitute Shinigami, he even had some dinners with Byakuya every week, sighing he decided to set up the table, he promised Yuzu that he was going to cook dinner after all.

It was then when Rukia burst through the door with a bunny, of all things, on her arms.

"You have to help me carrot top!" she said frantically "I just stole this from the pet shop down the street! Where can I hide?"

Ichigo stood there shocked for a few seconds before exploding.

"What the hell is wrong with your head crazy woman?!" he asked enraged "if someone is following they are obviously going to assume that you came here! You live here _idiot!_"

Rukia gasped offended.

"Don't blame me for that!" she said "your father wanted to adopt me! I thought you were glad that we're finally a family!"

"Goat chin named you his "third daughter"! That doesn't mean that he adopted you! Stop saying that or Byakuya will come to cut his throat!"

Rukia huffed.

"Fine!" she said finally "just tell me where to hide!"

Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Go to the closet, I'll convince the guard that I haven't seen you." He ordered.

Rukia nodded and ran.

Ichigo chuckled once he heard the door closing upstairs and prepared himself to deal with a probably pissed as fuck guard.

"Kiddo" the fat man said breathlessly, he was probably not too fond of running, Rukia probably put him through hell "I know your girlfriend is in here, tell her to give me back the damn rabbit."

"Not my girlfriend" Ichigo said while taking his wallet out of his pocket "how much is the animal anyway?"

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty bucks" he answered.

Ichigo handed him the money and the guard nodded gratefully before leaving. Ichigo sighed before going upstairs and once he was in his room he opened the closet violently and Saw Rukia laughing at how her new pet was chewing Kon's left ear. He smirked at her and shook his head, this woman was impossible.

She smiled widely at him.

"_Nah_" Ichigo thought "_memory loss wasn't worth it."_

* * *

**Just a little thing that I wrote for my tumblr a while ago.**

**I found it and I thought about sharing it here to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my fanfics.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
